daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Lobinske
Richard Lobinske is a creator of many true-life and sci-fi stories in the Daria fandom and a limited amount of fan art. Biographical Information Also referred to as "The Bug Guy" (a term coined by Brother Grimace because he kept forgetting how to spell his name), he is an entomologist currently running a county hazardous waste program. He lives in Florida with his wife of 25+ years. He is a graduate of Lake/Sumter Community College, University of Central Florida and University of Florida. After lurking for a couple months at PPMB, he became an active member in May, 2004, producing his first story, "Saving One Last Summer" soon after. He is a co-administrator at PPMB, organized (or as some would say, disorganized) the Orlando Dariacon 2008 and co-administers the Daria Fanworks Awards. Written Works His stories are first posted in serial form at PPMB. After further revision and beta reading, they are distributed to websites. Many stories are written in prose, but several were prepared in script format. * Accidental Future * Band of Bothers * Beta Testing * Bound to Highland * Bumpmas * Cats' Night Out * A Choice * Claim Check * A Cynical Earth * Daria Von Doom Series (3 stories) * The Daria Temporal Analysis Project (Essay) * De-Esteemed * Easter Encounter * Eternity * Falling Into College (72 stories) * Family New * First Leave * First Summer (7 stories) * From a Distance * Generation Gap * Gift Hunt * John Lane (51 stories to date) * Holiday Kombat * A Home at Summer’s End * I Meant to Do That * Infamy * It's Eureka, Daria (3 stories) * It's That Guy * Jurisdiction * The Lady and the Tiger * Lady Lex * Last Summer (7 stories) * Lawndale Arrival * Lead Us Not Into Temptation * Learning a New Trick * A Legend of Rebirth * Let Vengeance Ring * Loss of Heart * Misery's End * Monique's Subtraction * Mother's Love (3 stories) * My Parade Adventure * Nervous Dreams * The New View * Old Married Valentines * Once More, With Sitting * The Pact * Promise in Green * Reach Out * Reaper in the Wind * Recruitment Day * Ring Shadow * Saving Hope * Shared XX * Shield Maiden * A Simple Makeup Kit * Spelling It Out * Temporal Conundrum * Temporary Duty * Three * Tridecadal * Tripping the Art Sarcastic * Two Body Problem * Unfavorite Daughter * A Visit to Camp Grizzly * Wraithkiller * West Lawndale Grand Ballroom Gown * When It Rains * While My Guitar Gently Bleeds * With a Little Help From Your Fiends (with DJW) * With New Responsibility Visual Works * Amy's Attitude (aircraft) * Apocalypse * Avenger Jane * Cecilia "CC" Czernicki * Daria's Christmas Gift * Daria as Erin's Bridesmaid * Daria's Formal Gown * Daria as Halloween * Daria in Kimono * Daria's New Glasses * Daria as Princess Katherine * Daria Stuck In Highland * Daria as Taarna * Daria as Taarna (green) * Daria's Theatre Dress * Daria Von Doom * Daria as Wealhþeow * Evil Daria (with Angelinhel) * I Can Tell You're Upset About This, Quinn * Jane's Formal Gown * Jane's 'Melody Powers' Poster * Jane as Taarna * John Lane * Karen Myerson * Melody Powers * Michael Fulton * Peregrine 7 * Quinn's New Hair * Seeking Hearts * Valkyrie Daria * Vincent Meets Lindy Daria Fanworks Awards 2004 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Shipper Story for Falling Into College * Favorite Jake Story for Falling Into College 10: Chosin Fate * Favorite New Author * Favorite New Series for Falling Into College 2005 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Post-Is It College Yet? for A Mother's Love * Favorite Crossover/Parody for Is It Doom Yet? * Favorite New Series for John Lane 2006 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Drama for Accidental Future * Favorite Melodrama for Accidental Future * Favourite Helen Story for Falling Into College #50: A Matter of Priorities * Favourite Quinn Story for Falling Into College #43: Four Friends, Four Winds * Favourite Use of a Background Character From the Television Series for Misery's End * Favourite Alternate History for Misery's End * Favourite Science Fiction for The Pact * Favourite Ongoing Series (tie) for Falling Into College 2007 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Romance - Straight (tie) for Falling Into College 55: Emerald Season * Favorite Helen Story (tie) for Shared XX * Favorite Post-Is It College Yet? (tie) for Generation Gap * Favorite Mixed Media Visual for Avenger Jane 2008 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Ongoing Series for Falling Into College 2009 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Helen Story for Unfavorite Daughter * Favorite Ongoing Series (tie) for John Lane * Favorite Holiday Story (tie) for Bumpmas 2010 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Ongoing Series for John Lane 2012 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Drama for Family New 2014 Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Post-Canon for Renewment The CRAPPIES Awards 1st CRAPPIES Awards * Most Out of Character Quinn for "Quinn the Tutor" External Links * Fanfics on Contrarian's Corner (via Wayback Machine) * Fanfics on Outpost Daria (via Wayback Machine) * Fanfics on Glitter Berries * Fanart on Glitter Berries * Fanfics on Sick, Sad World Category:Authors Category:Daria Fanworks Awards winners